


slowly, slowly, swaying

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Probably ooc, crack kinda, kenta ships it, pure baby ren, ren shouldnt ever be allowed to drink, tsundere nayuta rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Ren gets blackout drunk and stays the night at Nayutas house.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, implied Goryo yuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	slowly, slowly, swaying

Nayuta was almost entirely exhausted by the time he finally reached his apartment. Lately even he had to admit he was overdoing it a bit. The constant practices, with and without the other band members were starting to wear him out, plus the fact he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages. Even though he was relieved he had finally arrived home he anticipated another night of lying awake thinking of new song lyrics, or what he could do to better his voice. He went to unlock the door with a sigh only to find it slightly open already. 

“What the hell…” he mumbled to himself before kicking it open to see what fucker decided to try and rob him tonight. He immediately calmed when he realized the fucker in question was Kenta. He stood in the front hall frantically tapping at his phone, as if he hadn't even realized the door slamming open.

After a few seconds of the silver haired boy staring at him his head finally snapped up. “Ah, Nayuta you’re finally home!” He cried grabbing Nayutas arm and dragging him into the living room. Nayuta still confused and exhausted followed along without a word. The red head suddenly stopped in the middle of dragging him almost causing Nayuta to run right into him before he turned around and blurted “Wait do you happen to have the phone numbers of any of the members of Argonavis?”

“Why the hell would I have any of their numbers... and why the hell are you in my house right now its like 2 am!” Nayuta suddenly exploded as his brain caught up to the situation.

“Ah I see, that makes sense” Kenta sighed as he shook his head. Seeing Nayuta start to prickle with anger again he suddenly rushed to explain the situation, “So you see I went drinking with my brother and a few of his friends from Argonavis, and it seems that Nanahoshi-san is not very tolerant when it comes to alcohol. I didn’t know this and I gave him a bit… I think he mistook it for juice and drank all of it.” Kenta sighed and shook his head nervously.

“Okay, and?” Nayuta asked again as he became more impatient due to Kentas seemingly irrelevant story. 

“Well you see…” Kenta started again looking away “my brother and Goryo-san were the only other ones there, and they left first and soon after that Nanahoshi-san ended up passing out…”

“Eh, what's that gotta do with why your in my apartment at 2 am?” 

The nervous look on Kentas face deepened and he continued “Well the thing is, I don't know where Ren lives, and Wataru and Goryo-san aren't answering their phones right now, I can only imagine why…” he added a little eye roll on the end of that before continuing again “I don’t know any of the other members of Argonavis, or any of Rens other friends so I kinda just brought him here because it was the closest place.”

“Y-you what?!” Nayutas face darkened as he screamed.

Kenta rushed to explain again “Well I thought you guys where kinda close!”

“Why would be close?!” Nayuta spat as he felt his face start to heat up.

“Eh maybe that's why” Kenta mumbled staring off into space.

“Shut up! I don’t know what your talking about right now!” He stammered. He suddenly caught himself and asked “where is he right now?”

“Well he passed out so I just put him in your bed.” Kenta answered with another nervous smile. Before he could see nayutas reaction he had dashed off to his bedroom door yelling over his shoulder “There's a perfectly good couch right in the living room!” Kenta chased after him grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“Wait a second there's more!” He yelled pulling him backwards before he could tear open the door. “On our way here he fell into a puddle and drenched all his clothes, so I put them in your washing machine. You can’t kick him out of your house right now because he doesn't have any clothes on!” Kenta reasoned.

Nayuta suddenly become stiff before whirling around and grabbing the other by the shoulders. With a look on his face that would probably make children cry he mumbled “Ren Nanahoshi is laying naked in my bed right now?” 

“I mean only partially! I gave him one of your shirts to wear but none of your pants would fit since his waist is so slender.” The red head explained as sweat dripped down his face.

“Oh, so you're telling me Ren Nanahoshi is laying in my bed right now and the only thing he’s wearing is one of my shirts?” He asked again with the same scary look as before.

“Yes. That is what i’m telling you.” Kenta answered confidently and nodded. Nayuta suddenly loosened his grip on the other shoulders and fell backwards into the wall. Kenta went forward to help him only for the silver haired boy to quickly push him away.

“Get out of my house, I just want to go to sleep now and worry about this tomorrow.” He grumbled looking absolutely defeated. Kenta nodded understandingly and made a beeline for the door, relieved he had been spared of nayutas wrath. Before walking out he suddenly turned and yelled,

“Don’t get any funny ideas! He’s probably still drunk right now, even if he did wake up!” He heard nayuta suddenly run around the corner to glare down the hallway.

“Why the fuck would I have any funny ideas with that guy!?” He hissed as the red head shrugged his shoulders and left. Even after he heard the door click shut the silver haired boy stood there staring at it for a good few seconds before finally walking into the living room and flopping on the couch. 

As soon as he laid down he immediately noticed “Damn this couch really is for decoration isn't it.” after ten minutes of twisting around trying to get comfortable Nayuta finally exploded “This is my house why am I not allowed to sleep in my own bed!? He’s blackout drunk anyways he wouldn't even notice if I just layed down next to him right?” The silver haired boy popped up and stalked over to his room. His hand hovered over the door handle wondering if this was really appropriate. “It’s not like I even had a choice in weather or not he was sleeping in there anyways…” Nayuta grumbled and twisted to door nob. 

At first, it appeared no one was there. Nayuta gazed over the bed thinking “Was Kenta just fucking with me the whole time?”. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a handful of lumped up blankets and started throwing them aside. Suddenly a familiar body rolled out of the pile almost making Nayuta scream. The blue haired boy was sleeping so soundly that it seemed like he didn’t even notice Nayuta almost accidentally throwing him off the bed. 

“Who the hell sleeps like that!” Nayuta fumed before remembering Ren was almost completely naked and throwing the sheets back on him with a blush. “I'll just make sure those stay on him…” he mumbled as he took his shirt off and put his sweat pants on. He flopped onto the bed right next to Ren. It might've been the change in weight on the surface of the bed but the blue haired vocalist suddenly rolled over his face only an inch away from Nayutas. The silver haired boy went beet red and grabbed the other boy by the arm flipping him over. Ren still didn't seem affected by the act and only let out a small “Mnm…” in response. Nayuta rolled around so he was facing the wall instead of Rens back and tried to fall asleep.

“Fuck why is my heart beating so damn fast! I feel like some lovestruck girl in a shoujo manga!” He internally screamed. Despite how excited he was his exhaustion from the past few days took over and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

\--------

Ren woke to a strange feeling of heat on his back. That was the first thing he noticed, next was the strange bed, and his pounding head, after that he noticed almost all his clothes were missing except for his shirt, then he noticed that wasn't even his shirt, after that he noticed a foreign hand that had snaked its way up his shirt and was resting lazily on his flat stomach.

He slowly turned around to investigate and screamed “N-Nayuta-kun!?” Nayutas eyes suddenly fluttered open and he jumped away from Ren as if he had been burned by a hot iron. He stared at his hand for a seconds before turning his attention back to the blue haired boy. They both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before rushing to talk.

“Why were you spooning me Nayuta-kun!?”

“Wait I can explain!” 

Rens face suddenly lit up. He looked from himself to Nayuta and then to the bed before speaking “I think I understand…” he murmured, his face growing redder. He looked away bashfully and started squirming around nervously, trying to hold the shirt he was wearing to cover himself. “T-that was my first time, so i'm sorry if it was bad…” he stammered trying to make eye contact with Nayuta.

“Eh...EHHHH!? We didn't have sex you moron!” Nayuta jumped up blushing furiously. 

“Wait then what happened?” Ren asked jumping up as well.

“Kenta brought you here after you got blackout drunk cause he didn’t know your address.” Nayuta tried to calmly explain.

“What about my clothes..?” Ren inquired still blushing.

“You fell in a puddle, your clothes are in the washer right now.” 

“Oh… I think I understand, but i'm still a little confused about one thing.” Ren blushed and kneaded his fingers together.

“What.” Nayuta asked curtly.

“Why where you spooning me and touching me like you were trying to take my clothes off!?” Ren blurted, becoming red again.

“Uhhh…” Nayuta found himself with no explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well maybe I'll write something where they actually interact while drunk mwahaha.


End file.
